¿Miedo al Agua?
by Strawberry Flavor
Summary: [SoraxSunao] De verdad creyo que su novio queria hacerle un bien, de verdad creyo que queria ayudarle, de verdad creyo que nadarian... pero ahora sabia, que su novio, Hashiba Sora, era un Hentai... Yaoi XD


Holas!! Les traigo otro fic de Sukisho es el segundo que hago, pero el primero que tiene toquecitos de lime XD creo que a partir de aquí me volveré una total pervertida…

**Disclaimer: **Sukisho no me pertenece u.u sino, no habrían cortado la parte del capitulo 10 donde Sora recuesta a Nao-kun en el piso frente a la gran ventana XD (pervertida!!)

Lo que esta en _cursiva_ son los recuerdos de mi Nao-kun hermoso o

Comenzamos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Miedo al Agua?**

Sunao Fujimori se encontraba recostado boca abajo en su cama, estaba completamente empapado, y cubierto solamente de la cintura para abajo por su traje de baño…

Estaba agotado, y no era para menos… Además de que había sido su primera "clase de natación" con el súper entrenador, además de su novio Hashiba Sora, no era precisamente a nadar, lo que había aprendido…

El rojo subió hasta sus mejillas, su pervertido novio tenia métodos bastante extraño de hacerle entrar al agua, no se sorprendería si de una vez por todas Yoru se había dominado de una vez por todas de la mitad de su cerebro…

_-¿Por qué le tienes miedo al agua?- preguntaba Matsuri, sentado a su lado en el comedor del colegio…_

_-Tuve un accidente en el pasado que me dejo un poco traumatizado, desde ese día, odio el agua- respondió con simpleza llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca._

_-Yo podría enseñarte a nadar- dijo de pronto el peliazul, al parecer apenas llegando con su bandeja de comida, pero había escuchado un poco de la conversación._

_-No- respondió tajante el de ojos rojizos._

_-Vamos Nao-kun- animo Matsuri- el que no sepas nadar y te de miedo el agua impide que hagas algunos trabajos en "Los Maestros del Todo" hace que tu paga se reduzca- al mencionar una palabra relacionada con el dinero… Sunao presto atención…_

_-Pero que mejor sea con un maestro capacitado o algo asi, no es por insultar a Hashiba, pero preferiría que fuera con un profesional…_

_-¡Anda Fujimori! Veras que será divertido…_

Y con una tierna sonrisa cortesía de Sora, acepto, pensando en lo ultimo que le había dicho, de verdad había creído que seria divertido… No es que no lo hubiera sido, pero… bueno, antes de esto, su idea de diversión era muuuy diferente…

Definitivamente diversión no lo tenia definido como… bueno, mejor les contaba un poco mas…

_-Hashiba¿Por qué decidiste darme las clases tan tarde?- preguntaba un Sunao adormilado frotándose los ojos._

_-Porque a esta hora no hay nadie en la piscina, y pues, si tienes problemas o algo así, no va a verte nadie._

_-Entiendo…_

De verdad le creyó cuando había dicho eso, creyó que su tan querido novio trataba de protegerle, que no quería que sufriera burlas por parte de los demás al no saber nadar… de verdad le había creído que "nadarían"…

¡Oh pero que equivocado estaba! Prácticamente habían hecho mil cosas excepto nadar, si, había entrado al agua, por alguna razón estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, pero… entro cuando la clase había terminado…

_-¿No es necesario que entremos al agua para aprender a nadar baka?- pregunto extrañado al ver como Sora le detenía del brazo para impedirle entrar al agua._

_-Primero te explicare algunas cosas, como debes mover los brazos, la piernas… tu sabes, lo básico._

_-De acuerdo- dijo convencido._

¿Cuándo demonios Hashiba se había vuelto tan inteligente y a la vez tan pervertido? Definitivamente, se había perdido aquella etapa de su vida…

Y lo descubrió hasta una noche que su novio tenia las hormonas al 100 y el necesitaba aprender a nadar…

_-Baka… ¿que estas haciendo?- pregunto nervioso cuando sintió que Sora pegaba sus caderas contra las de el- eso no me ayuda en nada a nadar…_

_-Pero dije que la clase seria divertida… así que…_

Ni que decir lo que hicieron aquella noche, seguía adolorido y muy, muy cansado, ni siquiera se había dignado a secarse o cambiarse de ropa, solo llego a su habitación y tirarse a su cama…

-Fujimori- escucho su nombre desde la puerta de su habitación. Giro un poco su cabeza para alcanzar a ver quien era, su tan adorado novio, en traje de baño, con una toalla en el cuello…

-¿Qué quieres Hashiba?- quiso agregar un "hentai" pero… bueno, ni que el no hubiera participado en lo que hicieron…

-¿Programamos la siguiente clase?- le pregunto, con una sonrisa inocente en los labios y un ligero rubor cubriéndole las mejillas…

Sunao solo sonrió de manera boba, y musito quedamente un: _Esta noche…_

FIN

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas!! Waa xD ¿como que quedo? Es el primer fic con una mayor insinuacion que hago, y no tengo idea de cómo se me vino a la cabeza, tal vez soy una pervertida, tal vez me pegaron la perversión todos esos fics lemmon XD quien sabe…

Dejen reviews porfitas!!! No se tardan nada nada y me hacen feliz.

Atte: HimeIchigo-Yaoi


End file.
